PotC: Curse of the Deep Water Chest
by Laurelindorenae
Summary: After Elizabeth Swann dreams of a horrible attack upon her, she can barely bring herself to look upon her lover, Will Turner....In an attempt to save their relationship, Jack Sparrow steps in , telling of a great sunken treasure...but will it bring ? Rate
1. Dreams to Haunt the Living

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean , or any of the characters associated with said movie.

**Chapter one**

**Dreams to Haunt the Living**

_Cold, sooooo cold...Elizabeth Swann looked around her, she stood alone in the streets of Port Royale, now late at night, passed midnight as near as she could tell._

_The moon shone only a little above her...each time she drew a breath it was like a thousand knives stabbing at her lungs , the air, soo cold...Each time she expelled her breath, the silvery cloud of moisture showed her just how cold it was. _

_She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying to keep warm , in wearing only her night shift._

_" The Caribbean is NEVER this cold..."_

_She whispered to herself, starting to walk along , only now realizing what part of Port Royale she was in...the end of it that a Lady like her should never be in, even with company..._

_The heels of her slippers clicked on the cobblestones, oh how she wished they wouldn't..._

_Elizabeth passed many bars...each of them had many a drunken brawls going on inside...she sped up her pace, for it she were caught, she could have anything done to her in this end of Port Royale...Rape, torture, kidnappingeven murder her...And Will would never know what had happened to her...She cried at the thought of never being able to see Will's smiling face, hear his soft laughter again..._

_Tears rolled down her ivory cheeks and she picked up her pace , but the street's length infront of her never changed...Elizabeth broke into a run , and the street stretched out, to forever keep her there...knowing that safety was just beyong that horizon, no more than normally 500 yards , lay Will Turner's Smithy...but she was now beyond his help...to far..._

_There was a snap and Elizabeth Swann suddenly fell to the cold, wet, dirty cobblestones , the heel of her slipper had cracked and broken off, sending her into a fall._

_She tried to move, but she could, she could feel anything, and was paralised from the neck down . _

_She heard the clicking of someone else's shoes...and into her view came a large fat, woman's foot, bound back in too small of leather pumps. The dress that the woman wore was ratty and dirty...Elizabeth looked up, trying to see, and what she saw, was a whore, with a tall slender man. His form was so farmiliar, but his face was too greatly blurred for Elizabeth to be able to recognize him._

_The man grasped her upper arm, hauling her up to her feet...His was dark and shadowed, he laughed cruely and beat herbut his hands, his hands were so destinctly rough._

_"No" _

_Elizabeth thought to herself, when she felt the callosed hand brush against her soft skin._

_"Get up you vile bitch !"_

_Lady Swann had falled to ground once more, and he pulled her up again , beating her senseless she cried out for William Turner, her lover...but come he did not._

_The man laughed again and a faint shimmer of the moon's light shone upon him, illuminating his brown eyesthose captivating brown eyes..._

_He rose his hand to strike her again, but changed his mind...his hand, instead passed right through her chest, and gripped her heart, ripping it from her, he laughed_

_"You're not going to need this anymore !"_

_Elizabeth gasped and clutched her breast, now covered in her own blood. The sun rose and showed her, her attacker...She screamed upon recognition, for it was_


	2. No Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC.

**Chapter two**

**No Comfort**

Elizabeth sat up, having awoken with a start...

Her honey coloured curls were held back in a loose braid, that now started to loosen more , random strands of her hair clung to sweaty breasts...Her hand flew to her face, and brushed her curls out of her face , and rubbed her aching forehead...

The candle on the dark mahogany night table at the side of her bed , burning on , its light flickering, the shadows growing and fading , in a never ending battle with the light. The fire had long died out in the fire place, the embers in the bed warmer at the end of the bed had long cooled down into nothing but black coals...The window was open, and the warm Caribbean breeze flittered the dark grey cotton curtains...The air was scented with the scents of many sweet tropical flowers, yet it did not comfort her, not after the dream that she had...

It was still late , and the sun had yet to rise, the outside world was dark, a night without the stars and moon...

Quietly Elizabeth got up from her bed and moved to the fire place, taking a poker that the maid had left , she coaxed the flames, and the fire lived again. She sighed softly and stared into the dancing flames for who knows how long...the dream had really bothered her, and she could not think straight..It kept playing out again and again in her mind

Finally she could take it no more, and she moved to the window ... looking out at Port Royale. One , lone light flickered in the endless blackness...and just as she realized that it was her beloved Will Turner, working late in his shope , the candle went out...no comfort of Elizabeth...for Will Turner had gone to bed for the rest of night...and she was severely tempted to run out of the house and down to the Blacksmith's shope and just bask in his loving, comforting, glow...but it wouldn't be fair to him, he had been up at work all day , and had only now to rest...

The only comfort for her was the thought of how much he loved herbut after that dream she was none to certain of even that...

_I was born to be with you_

_And I swear I will be true,_

_For I love you more_

_Than you could ever _

_Know_

_Nothing could tear_

_Me from your side_

_Not even the dark_

_Embrace of death_

Elizabeth sobbed as the memory of Will singing her to sleep one night in a carriage back from dinner, came flooding back, and though it should of been a comfort, it only brought her more pain...

She stood there for hours...just thinking of everything that had happened in the last year, for now the year was 1721, and it had been one year since Will had professed his love for her...but perhaps it now dwindled ? How could she be sure that he still loved her?

Now, as the sun was rising , she looked out again , and saw that same candle flicker back to life again...Will was just getting up for another day's hard work...


	3. Walking in Daydreams

Author's Note : Unfortunately I will not be able to update this again until later this month, I am going on a vacation to Florida and will have no computer :( oh well, I'll live somehow, and when I get back I will be brimming with ideas I am sure ! But PLEASE IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY, ADD IT TO YOUR FAVOURITES !

**Chapter 3**

**Walking in Daydreams**

There was a loud knocking on the door ,

" Miss ? Are you decent ?"

Called Estrella, Elizabeth's personal maid through the door, it wasn't like it mattered if Elizabeth was dressed or not...Estrella had been her friend since her and her father, had moved here, now 9 long years ago, the very same voyage that they picked up young, nearly drowned William Turner on.

" Yes, yes !'

Elizabeth called back, hurrying to her bed and pulling on her robe, like I said , not like it really mattered...

With a gentle creaking of the old wooden door, Estrella, the dark haired, English maid came peering around the door...just to see if Elizabeth was infact, decent. Quietly she came into the room, closing the door behind herself.

"Miss ?"

"Yes Estrella ?"

"Mr. Turner was here just moments ago, he told me to tell you that he would be around this evening to pick you up."

" He what ! Oh no, no, no, no !"

Elizabeth raced to her window, just to see Will Turner walking down the driveway around from the house...her heart sunk a littleshe could not wait till the evening to talk to himshe really needed to know if he still loved her, and if not, no matter how much it would hurt her to do so, she would let him go, and live his life whatever way he would...

"Miss. Swann, what's wrong ? I mean, its not my place, but I want to help in anyway that I may..."

"There's nothing you can do Estrella...I fear that my heart shall break in my very chest this very day..."

"Has Mr.Turner done something that he should not of ?"

Estrella came close and began to "inspect" Elizabeth

"What are you doing ?"

"Making sure that Mr.Turner did not harm you in anyway"

"He never has , and never willat least not physically ! Estrella please !"

"Alright Miss. Swann, it's not my place..."

Estrella sighed and moved behind the large ornate, wooden dressing curtain...Elizabeth followed her slowly...

"Elizabeth? Its time to get dressed, your tutor is here "

Her father, Governor Weatherby Swann, called through the closed and locked door.

"Great, that is just what I need, some old woman telling me to keep my mind on my studiesand how a _Proper _English husbanda Lord no doubt, would want a woman that was intellegant, but never showed it..."

Elizabeth mumbled to herself, as Estrella looped the corset around her and began to lace it up...

"Its alright Miss...I'm sure that she's not all that bad..."

"Estrella , she's going to spend the whole day telling me why Will isn't good enough for me, and how he doesn't deserve me, and how someone, like Commodore Pompous haI mean Norrington, of course, telling me how someone like him, whom I do NOT love and never will, is the kind of man I should marry. Not the loving, but poor young man that I have given my heart to! Estrella you must save me !"

"I'm sorry Miss, there is nothing that I can do, but mayhaps if you entertain yourself during the classes, they will pass faster. I've seen the ink drawings you do, they're wonderful, and your favourite subject seems to be Mr.Turner, why not do one for him while in your class?"

Estrella questioned, pointing at the dresser that was littered with many, many ink drawings of her beloved Pirate-Blacksmith...

Elizabeth followed her finger and broke into a grin, the first time since she had gotten up so late last night...she hugged Estrella tightly

"Estrella thank you ! You are the best friend I could ever have !"

"After Mr.Turner, you mean "

"No ! You are my best friend ! You've saved me from a long day of lectures about where my heart lies and how that has nothing to do with a marriage of a Lady ! How that only the poor marry from loveOh EstrellaI didn't mean that , I"

"Its quite alright, Miss.Swann..."

The day had passed so very slowly for poor Elizabeth...and no matter what she did , all that was running through her mind was Will...She loved him, but did he love her ?

She now sat, close to evening, just as the sun was wanting to set, in her room, inking in over the sketch that she had done of Will during her classes that day...and it was a fine portrait of his face, smiling, as he usually was with her, and dressed as fine as a Prince...For he was just that in her eyes...

Soon came a knock on her door, and Estrella , her maid, once more came in...

"Miss. Swann, Mr.Turner is here to see you"

"Already ?"

"Yes Miss. Swann ! Did you not hear him pounding on the front door !"

" No !"

Estrella then noticed the picture bellow Elizabeth's ink covered fingers

"Oh, lost in your own world, Miss ?"

Elizabeth sighed softly

"Yes Estrella...I've been lost for a long time now...and now it is time to go and see if I shall be embraced by the light...or thrown farther into the darkness of my dispare..."

Estrella helped her into another dressunfortunately, it called for an even tighter corset than she had ever worn...but this time Elizabeth didn't care, this time it was to impress Will Turner...even if she passed out upon his lap...


	4. On My Own

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC.And also the lyrics of the song that is used is from Les Misérables ( You're fault Amber. LOL )

**Chapter Four**

**On My Own**

The date with Will the night before had gone so wrong...The whole time she couldn't bring herself to look into Will's eyes, and he had immediately thought that something was wrong...At dinner he had leaned over the table and candles to tilt her chin to look him in the eyes...but the candle had singed his facial hair off of him...and he had to go and get ice, leaving Elizabeth all alone , making her think that he didn't care.

She now wandered the halls of Governor Swann's house , alone and worried of what would come.

It was dark in the windowless halls , black velvet paintings hung upon the dark maroon walls...Elizabeth stopped infront of one , so framiliar...But she hadn't seen it since she was young, very young...It was her mother and another young woman...But it was her mother as her father chose to remember her, with her light honey locks and amber coloured eyes. It was nothing like the real Eponine Swann, she had had vivid red hair , like the fire embers , living in the hearth, and emerald green eyes that seemed to shine with their own secret inner light. Her skin had been nearly pure white, not lightly tanned as she was in this painting , for she had been the decendent of the Celt, and perhaps , as some people believed , of the Faeries. But Eponine Swann was long gone now...Bet the other woman , the painting, Elizabeth did not even remember...and all the description said was : "Lady Eponine Swann and Friend, Annelyn Mc'Victor , Lady of Bristol".

Elizabeth peared closer at the woman , she, Annelyn, had hair the colour of dark aged honey, and eyes like the moon upon a midnight pool in the forests of the night. Annelyn's skin was lightly tanned, her lips smiling, and pinks as the rose in bloom.

Elizabeth soon realize that this was the woman that Eponine had let watch young, baby Elizabeth when she and Governor Swann had to depart for a night. The woman that had tought Elizabeth to read...

But somethind dawned upon Elizabeth. she remembered that Annelyn had had a son about a year older than herself , named William , as it was a very common name, and that Eponine had disappeared at the same time that Annelyn had become ill and finally died...That's why her father had moved them here to Port Royale, after all , Eponine was dead...but the boy, William had not been seen since Annelyn had died.

Elizabeth contined on her way down the dark corridors her mother had never , would never walk...and she remembered a simple fact.

Her mother, Eponine, had never loved Elizabeth's father, he had always kept her in a "prison".

Eponine had just "vanished" into thin air one night, everyone had thought her dead, but Elizabeth had thought she had known better, she had believed her mother, wild Eponine, had just run away into the night, she had believed that she would come back for her, she kept that belief for 3 months, but then her father had packed them up and moved them here to Port Royale. And then the sad truth dawned on Elizabeth, her mother was never coming back for her, Eponine was dead , long dead , buried in a shollow grave, somewhere outside of Bristol.

A crystal tear rolled down Elizabeth's cheek, as she remember the long supressed grief, and realized once again , she would never see her mother again...and now not knowing if Will still loved her or not , the only person that had loved her, since her mother was killed. Her father never really cared for her...but Will **had**. She sudden realized she was all alone , and she felt the need to espress the feeling in her heart. So she sang

_And now I'm all along again_

_Nowhere to go, no one to turn to _

_Without a friend_

_Without a face to say hello to_

_And now the night is near, now I can make_

_Believe he's here_

_Sometimes I walk alone at night when_

_everybody else is sleeping_

_I think of him and then I'm happy with_

_the company I'm keeping_

_The city goes to bed _

_And I can live inside my head_

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me._

_All alone I walk with him till morning_

_Without him._

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way, I close my eyes_

_and he's found me !_

_In the rain, the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me for ever and forever!_

_And I know its only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself _

_and not to him_

_And although I know he is blind,_

_Still I say there's a way for us !_

_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone, the river is just a river_

_Without him, the world around me changes_

_The trees are bare, and everywhere the streets_

_are full of strangers_

_I love him_

_But everyday, I'm learning_

_All my life, I've only been pretending_

_Without me, his world will go on turning_

_The world is full of happiness that I have_

_never know !_

_I love him, I love him, I love him...But only_

_On my own._


	5. A Cry For Help

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC.

**Chapter Five**

**A Cry For Help**

While Elizabeth sang herself into depression , Will was deep in thought as he worked in his shoppe. He bearly heard the softly knocking on the door, there , it came again. Putting down his hammer, Will moved to the door , brushing his hands off onto the leather protective apron. Unlatching the old rotting wooden door, he openned it with considerable strength. As Will looked down , he saw a young boy, less than half his height...

Will bent down, and asked, figuring that the boy's father had sent him to place an order,

" Hello son, what order do you have for me today ?"

Will was kneeling infront of the boy

" No Mr. Turner...my father was your master...J. Brown"

" Oh dear..."

Will's mind flew back to the night of the raid by the _Black Pearl _on Port Royale last year...that night J. Brown had been killed just after will was knocked out cold. He looked back down at the young boy

" What can I do for you son?"

" I want a job"

" Pardon me ? "

" I want to be your apprentice..."

"...How old are you son? "

" I'm 8."

_Oh dear lord...the child is not old enough, nor is he tall enough..._

Son...I don't--"

" Do not call me son. I am not your child, nor are you my father."

" I'm not trying to take your father's place, he was a good man"

_Yeah, a bloody drunk that made me do all of his work..._

Are you going to give me a job, or not ?"

Will scratched his head thinking...

"You're not old enogh, or tall enough"

" I want to work !"

" Alright, fine. Do you know ANYTHING about metal ?"

The boy stared blankly at him,

"About heating a forge ?"

Again the boy stared blankly at him

"I'm going to take that as a no...Fine, get in here...I have to finish this order an then I shall start training you..."

4 hours later

" No...Be carefull and don't burn yourOW !"

Will's hand flew to his mouth, just after Adrian , his new apprentice burned his master's hand..

" I told you not to do that !"

Will's voice was muffled by his hand as he "licked his wounds"

" I'll be back..."

He grumbled as he moved out of the shop and into the back room...his pathetic little "appartment" , nothing more than an old shabby bed, a broken chest of drawers, and a water pump..

Coming back some minutes later with a bowl of cold water, Will sat down to watch what Adrian was doing...he put his burnt hand into the water, just so it wouldn't scar--like all of the other times that he had done that to himself...

" Sir, are you going to be alright ?"

" One, don't call me Sir, secondly, I'll be fine, and thirdly--pay attention to your work, not what I am doing..."

Adrian nodded and went back to work, with Will pointing out problems with his work every once in a while, just to help him.

Will sat with his left hand in the bowl of cold water, as he scratched a letter to Jack Sparrow...

_Dear Jack,_

_Its been a long time since I've seen you, and I need your help again._

_Elizabeth has been very distant these last few days, and I know not why. She will not even look me in the face,_

_and I begin to wonder if she no longer loves me, or never did...Perhaps she only wanted to be with me so she wouldn't _

_have to be with Norrington ? Does it sound all that ridiculas to you ? _

_I need your help, Jack, I need you to step in and find what the problem is ...I trust you to help me..I can't do this alone and_

_I don't know what the problem is. _

_One day she is happy to be with me, smiling and giggling---the next, she can't even look at me...Please, you have to help_

_us...I need to know what I can do to get to her to love me again...Please Jack..._

_Sincerely,_

_William Edward Jonathon TurnerBlacksmith of Port Royale._


	6. The Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC...unfortunately...and my friend actually wrote threeof the chapters, the ones about the "dead" rodent. THANK YOU AMBER !

**Chapter Six**

**The Storm**

It had all started when the sunset was never seen that night...the skies were to greatly dark and clouded to see the beautiful Caribbean sunset..

The rain started, but it wasn't anything yet that could not be handled, it was just the overnight rain that they got once in a while...but then the winds came.

Howling, beastly winds, like they were from Hell itself...they destroyed everything in their pathes...

In the twilight, it all happened...

Will's burn was better now, and he was working on a sword with Adrian..

The sound of a carriage rolling by on the cobblestones rang through the shoppe, nothing new to Will...but Adrian ran to the small, glassless window, peering out,

" Its Governor Swann !"

" That's nice..."

Whether Will even heard Adrian or not was another question...The walls rattled and shook, like a monster clutched it in its claws and shook it violently...Adrian hurried back from the window, running behind Will...After all , he was only a little boy, and the noise still scared him...

" Its just the wind, Adrian , I'm sure it shall pass soon.."

But it didn't , and the rain became heavier, much , much heavier...

Will was just about to leave and take Adrian home, they had just stepped out the door, when they heard the sound of rushing water...looking to the side, Will saw a great wall of water coming...

" Mr. Turner !"

Adrian was clearly very alarmed...with no time to think , Will picked the boy up and ran , finding a tree very close by he forced Adrian to climb high, following, the water licked at his heels...

Will watched as the water kept going, it over took the Governor's carriage...

The horses stumbled and fell into the churning waters. drowning , as the carriage itself turned over...The driver was crushed by the wall of heavy water...A small scream, that of a woman, was heard as the carriage crashed to ground. The wall of water quickly swept over the fallen carriage. Something floated up out of the window; It was large, and grayish, looking much like a dead rodent. The "dead rodent" floated down the water's course.

A small yappy dog, that was standing on a floating barrel, barked as the thing floated by.

The water that washed over the carriage seemed to recede back to sea as a circle in the clouds formed; The wind becoming calm for the next few hour. It was now obvious that this was a hurricane, and the circle in the clouds was the eye.

As the water receded the carriage came into view, there was an arm sticking out of the bottom of it...

Will got out of the tree and ran to the carriage...with some well placed leverage, he moved the carriage just enough to see who the arm belonged to...Governor Weatherby Swann...

"Oh god no.."

Will's mind was racing...what could he tell Elizabeth ? he couldn't just walk up and say " Hey , oh , and by the way, you're father is dead"...but soon his thoughts were interupted...when Governor Swann stirred slightly...he wasn't dead , thank god.

But then Will looked around him, where once were houses, there were heaps of debris and around him lay a few others...but unlike Governor Swann, they were dead...

There was a woman , or rather, a woman's body , lying not far off, Will stood up and walked to her, turning her over...he gasped, for it was Lisette Brown...Adrian's mother...


	7. Don't You Dare Leave Me !

Disclaimer : I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, but any new characters are mine.

**Chapter Seven**

**Don't You Dare Leave Me**

Will gasped as he staggered back in the mud , as he had tured over the woman's body, this was Adrian's mother. She was dead...

" Mr. TURNER !"

Adrian's voice cut through Will's heart , how could he tell him that he was now an orphan , like himself...?

" Adrian, no ! Do not come he "

But it was too late, Adrian had dropped out of the tree they had been in and run through the mud to him...

The hurricane had destroyed most of the property that surrounded the Governor's manor, and had opened up the roof in one place. As if that hadn't been enough, Elizabeth had had the windows of the house open, for it had been so humid in there that she could not bear it any longer. The wind and rain rushed through the many many windows of the manor, and had complete destroyed many many things.

Elizabeth's room , which was the only room on that side of the house that had a balcany, was totally destroyed...the bed had been overturned, her dressing curtain had crashed to the floor, and her dresser was smashed to pieces, the debris was all over the floor, the pile of broken wood, and glass was so large, it could of hid a person--which it did. The pile began to move, it feel aside, revealing a gasping Elizabeth Swann... She was soaked through with the water from the pounding, pelting rain. She was bleeding from above the left eyebrow , she was dirty, and bruised all over her body, her silk dress was ruined, and shredded places...but the worst part was, she was bleeding from her upper arm...

Looking down, Elizabeth saw what she wished she wouldn't...in her arm, there was a large piece of wood that had struck her as the she had tried vainly , to close the window and balcany doors, the dresser had burst, and she had been struck with a piece of it.

She gasped, and just bearly trusting herself, she wrapped the fingers of her right hand around the protruding piece of wood, she pulled it from her arm , gasping in grat pain , as the blood flow was released, and flowed freely down her arm, staining her dress further...she had no idea what to do...she only did what she thought would help, she tore off a piece of her dress and tied it around her arm, just a pounding on the front door came--the door fell off of its hinges with a loud thudding...

Elizabeth hurried down the stairs as fast as her fatigued legs would allow, Will was at the door, holding the Governor's unconsious body, Elizabeth gasped.

" What happened ?"

" The carriage was over taken by the flood , the driver was crushed, and the horses drowned."

" Is my father--dead ?"

" Not yet, Elizabeth, not yet.."

Elizabeth moved away from the door, and let Will in , he may have been young still, but he was stronger than most people knew... He carried the Governor up the stairs, just bearly missing the broken ones, here and there, he hadn't even had the time to notice Elizabeth was also hurt. For Will had been lucky--he had remained unscathed, safe in his tree with Adrian.

Taking the Governor to the spare room in the middle of the house, which had no windows, and was, therefore , the only room that remained intact, he laid Elizabeth's father out on the bed, with her help. He then turned to Elizabeth, whom he looked at with sorrow, and love...

" Elizabeth, I'm sorry this had to hap"

But his voice trailed off when he saw Elizabeth's bleeding arm.

" What happened, are you alright ?"

" Will, I'm alright, I just had a piece of broken wood in my arm , I will be alright..."

Will sighed softly and pulled out a chair for Elizabeth to sit upon, he instructed her to seat herself, as he unwrapped her arm , and took at look at her wound...

" You pulled it out...you left wood in the wound...I have to go, I'll be right back I promise.."

" Don't you dare leave me !"

" Elizabeth. I have to get bandages from the shop, and I have to get Adrian, as I am now his legal guardian."


	8. A Letter Sent

Disclaimer : I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, but any new characters are mine.

**Chapter Eight**

**A Letter Sent**

The letter which Will had sent, just before the storm had come, took many weeks to reach it's destination, the _Black Pearl._...

After nearly two months since it had been sent , Gibbs brought it to Jack, as the early morning sun rose over the Caribbean sea, recognizing Will's writing , Jack ripped open the letter, as it read :

_Dear Jack,_

_Its been a long time since I've seen you, and I need your help again._

_Elizabeth has been very distant these last few days, and I know not why. She will not even look me in the face,_

_and I begin to wonder if she no longer loves me, or never did...Perhaps she only wanted to be with me so she wouldn't _

_have to be with Norrington ? Does it sound all that ridiculas to you ? _

_I need your help, Jack, I need you to step in and find what the problem is ...I trust you to help me..I can't do this alone and_

_I don't know what the problem is. _

_One day she is happy to be with me, smiling and giggling---the next, she can't even look at me...Please, you have to help_

_us...I need to know what I can do to get to her to love me again...Please Jack..._

_Sincerely,_

_William Edward Jonathon Turner, Blacksmith of Port Royale._

" Hmmmmmm...GIBBS ! SET COURSE FOR PORT ROYALE JAMAICA !"

" Aye aye captain !"

Jack grinned to himself, it would be good to see those two again--but what if he was too late ? What if Elizabeth had already moved on and married Norrington ? He cringed at the thought , Lovely Elizabeth marrying that pompous ass... No, whatever it took, Jack was going to make sure Elizabeth and Will were together, and stayed together, after all , they had been through to much to not be... After all, hadn't Will risked all to save her just last year ? And hadn't Elizabeth risked her own life and reputation to be with her Blacksmith ? Yes, they had to be together, and that was all Jack had to say on the matter...

Within just over two weeks, Jack and his crew reached their destination, Port Royale. After all, was the _Black Pearl_, not the fastest ship in the Caribbean ? Port Royale, the colony that had been subjected to one of the worst hurricanes , now not more than 2 and a half months ago. The debris had been cleaned up , and the houses rebuilt, everything was back to normal...or so it seemed...

Although, on the outside, Port Royale seemed to be doing alright, and everything seemed back to normal, it was not. Commodore Norrington was acting as Governor, for Weatherby Swann had not yet woken from his Coma...Elizabeth's arm had healed, and Will had taken Adrian in , for he was his guardian .

As Jack walked through the streets, it all seemed as it should--but he was in for a terrible shock...

In a shop, not far from where Jack was now standing, there was Elizabeth inside, it was a bakery and she was buying bread.

She was dressed as finely as ever, her dress was pale blue silk, stenciled with flowers, her honey coloured hair was up in a pompador, upon which sat her bonnet...she looked great--until you saw her left arm..it hung at her side, which wasn't the problem, it was scarred from where the wood had gone in , and the pieces she had missed pulling out had worked their way out again, infection had damaged her nerves, she could move her arm, well enough, but not like she should be able too.

She came out of the bakery, and walked right passed Jack, she held the warm bread to her, her left arm just bearly around it...Then she noticed Jack and turned back ,

" Jack ? Jack Sparrow ?"

Jack turned to look at her ,

" Elizabeth !"

" What took you so long ? Its been over 2 months since we needed you !"

" Well by the time I got Will's letter--"

" Will's letter ? Will sent a letter--I sent you a letter telling that we need your help here after the hurricane !"

" I never got YOUR letter--Just Will's about how you didn't seem ta love 'im anymore"

" Wha--what ? "

Jack handed her the letter , on the tattered parchment...As Elizabeth read it, tears rolled down her cheeks.

" I've been so blind...I've neglected him , because I was hurt, I thought he didn't love me..."

Tears flowed freely down from her eyes...

"Now, tell me what's happened...why would either of you think that about each other ?"

Elizabeth drew a shaking breath.

" over 2 months ago I had a dream.."

Elizabeth then proceeds to tell Jack everything about the dream, the hurricane, and her wound...

" And now, my father has not yet woken from coma..."

" Ah, I see..."


	9. The Beginning

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, but any new characters are mine.

**Author's Note**: Oh my gosh ! I am sooooo sorry for the long and terrible wait in between these last updates ! The thing is, with all my chapters, I write them down in notebooks first, so that I may edit them, and then type them up for and my mother threw out this book like, last month, with the entire story written down in it ! So now, I am trying to remember what I wrote, and what happens in the story, and write it all, without somehow screwing up what happens in the story. Again, I'm not trying to come up with an excuse, simply trying to give reason why I haven't updated. Again, I apologize, hopefully once I get back into the swing of writting this, the updates will be a lot faster. BTW: if I get a lot of possitive reviews, I'll want to update more ;)

**Chapter Nine**

**The Beginning**

Jack paced in his Captain's cabin, aboard the _Black Pearl_...He knew that none of what had happened in these last months, was any of his fault, but that didn't stop him from feeling guilty , for the first time in his life. Somehow, someway , he was going to get Elizabeth and William back together, he had to. They loved each other dearly, but thought the other did not loved them, it was sad, yet it was sadly ironic, both would gladly give up their life to save the other, and they both knew it, somewhere, deep down in their hearts.

He kept pacing, and speaking quietly to himself,

" They're tearing themselves apart, the rift is growin' larger..."

Jack was sure, that within the months since the hurricane, since Will brought the nearly dead Governor back to Elizabeth's Manor, that they had only seen each other, perhaps a hand full of times, of course, it was never on purpose. It would be a perchanced meeting in the street, or perhaps, on the rare occasion, Will had come to check in on the Governor, who remained in his coma.

" There's got to be something I can do...Ah HA !"

Suddenly a thought had struck Jack, and he knew exactly what he had to do, and now, as he looked back at this time in his life, he laughed at how he didn't see this plan before..._I'll just kidnap 'em and take 'em on my litt'l adventure 'ere...after all, they did pull me away from me task._

He would take them on board his ship, he would take them to the Gulf of Mexico, to find a lost treasure galleon, and he hoped, against hope, that they would see the error of their ways as it was now. Yet this could be more difficult than it was now expected, they could hate him, for ruining their lives, yet he had brought them together the first time._ And I'll be damned if I can't do it the second time._ He thought to himself.

The Caribbean sun was setting over the sea, and it would soon be time to set this into motion. Soon, very soon.

"Jack ! Get your hands off of me ! **HELP** !"

Cried Elizabeth shrilly into the night air, as Jack Sparrow had just pulled her from her bed, her home, and into the dark streets of Port Royale, without even letting her grab her over robe or slippers. He pulled her along, as she ran to keep up with him, in her bare feet, as not to be dragged along the cobble stone streets of the upper classe end of Port Royale.

" Where are you taking me at this hour ? It's 11:00 pm !"

" To freedom lass ! To freedom ! Now bloody stop pullin' on me dredlocks !"

" I'm not ! You've got my good arm !"

" Than whose doin' it ?"

Jack spun around, trying to see whoever or whatever was pulling on his dredlocked hair...obviously letting go of Elizabeth...Elizabeth on the other hand, broke out laughing...

" Wha ?"

" Its a cat ! "

She gently pulled the stray kitten out from Jack's dark hair.

" Wha' the bloody 'ell ?"

" Awww...Jack he's cute..."

Jack grumbled and grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her along. He pulled her to the docks...to where the _Black Pearl _was waiting.

" Jack no ! I can't leave ! My father is still in his Coma ! Norrington is acting Governor, and I am the bloody Governess ! I can't leave ! I haven't even said good-bye to Will! NO !"

Elizabeth leaned back, pulling hard to escape Jack's grasp...it didn't work

" Will won't miss yeh ! Now come on !"

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled with tears...she knew Will wouldn't miss her, and that thought destroyed her...She let Jack lead her onto the _Black Pearl..._With no objections this time, the little kitten snuggled to her breast, in the crook of her good arm.. Jack pulled her aboard...soon he threw her, unceremoniously, into a dark room, a sleeping cabin, with one large bed. It was very dark, and she could hear breathing...


	10. A Resolution ?

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, but any new characters are mine.

**Chapter Ten**

**A Resolution ?**

Jack paced in his Captain's cabin again, wondering how Elizabeth and her _company_ were fairing...

_Elizabeth's eyes sparkled with tears...she knew Will wouldn't miss her, and that thought destroyed her...She let Jack lead her onto the Black Pearl...With no objections this time, the little kitten snuggled to her breast, in the crook of her good arm.. Jack pulled her aboard...soon he threw her, unceremoniously, into a dark room, a sleeping cabin, with one large bed. It was very dark, and she could hear breathing..._

Turning around, quite obviously more than frightened, Elizabeth searched the darkness for the someone, or something that was in the room with her. She strained her eyes to see who or what was in there. In the darkness, she could the form of person, sitting in a chair by the bed, their knees were crossed and their arms folded over their chest, their head was turned in her direction.

" Who are you !"

Elizabeth's voice wanted to crack in afrightment, but she wouldn't let it, not yet, not yet. No one answered.

" I repeat, who are you ! If you are man, than be brave and show yourself to me !"

Elizabeth mentally scorned herself for being so bold, this would get her nowhere, but her grave, and she knew it, and she wouldn't of even seen Will, on last time. Still there came no answer, but a snort of laughter from the person, it was man, she could tell by the way they laughed. Elizabeth was even more frightened now. She was locked in a room, with a strange man, and a bed, anything could happen. She could be raped.

" If you are going to kill me, please do so without delay."

" I'm not going to kill yeh"

" Than show yourself to me, so that I may see the face of the man who sullies my body"

" I'm not going to rape you either. But, if you really want to see who I am..."

There followed a hiss of a lit flame, as the man struck flint against rock, over an glass and gold oil lamp, and she gasped--

1.

Jack knew he shouldn't have done what he had, but none the less, he checked in on the two people that he had kidnapped and thrown into the same bloody cabin (it was the only one free actually). Yes it may be cruel to put them in the same cabin together, but what did Jack care ? Not a thing apparently. Every hour on the hour, Jack came to their door and peeked in, to see how Elizabeth and William were faring, and for the first 3 hours after he put Elizabeth in, nothing was happening. Will sat in his same place beside the oil lamp of glass and gold, and Elizabeth sat on the bed, away from him, playing with her hair, never talking.

" I'm begining to think that this isn't going to work at all."

Jack admitted to Anamaria

" I told you it wouldn't Captain. You can't throw them into a room after all this time, after all that has happened, and actually expect them to be all over each other as soon as you lock the door."

" Why not ?"

" Because it just doesn't work like that Sparrow"

Anamaria flicked his nose gently, laughing.

1.

It was half way through hour three before they spoke.

" Elizabeth, tell me something"

" Yes ?"

" Why haven't you come to see me? Don't you love me anymore?"

" What...Will NO ! I love you ! But you don't love me ! What point is there in going to spend time with someone who does not love me?"

" Elizabeth I love you !"

" No you don't . You were never mine, I know that you will find someone that you love, even if she is a whore..."

" A whore ? What , are you mad !"

" Stop it William !"

Tears were rolling down her cheeks now,

" I know you will love a whore, I saw it my dream !"

Will's eyes widened, and Elizabeth clapped her hands over her mouth, having just told him, the dream that she had sworn to keep from him...

"So that's whats torn us apart, all these months...a **dream **?"

Elizabeth's lip trembled, she nodded, he was yelling at her. Well, truly, he wasn't yelling at her, he was just shocked, and upset that this all had been caused from a dream she had, those two months back.

" What was your dream, Lizbet ?"

She looked up at him, still slightly scared that he was going to strike her, though Will, no matter how angry, how upset, would never of hit her, or any other woman for that matter. It just wasn't like him, he was too good, too sweet to ever hit a woman. He smiled gently back, his liquid brown eyes shone softly in the flickering, fading light of the buring oil lamp. Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth spoke,

" Will...I, Alright I'll tell you..."

_Cold, sooooo cold...Elizabeth Swann looked around her, she stood alone in the streets of Port Royale, now late at night, passed midnight as near as she could tell._

_The moon shone only a little above her...each time she drew a breath it was like a thousand knives stabbing at her lungs , the air, soo cold...Each time she expelled her breath, the silvery cloud of moisture showed her just how cold it was. _

_She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying to keep warm , in wearing only her night shift._

_" The Caribbean is NEVER this cold..."_

_She whispered to herself, starting to walk along , only now realizing what part of Port Royale she was in...the end of it that a Lady like her should never be in, even with company..._

_The heels of her slippers clicked on the cobblestones, oh how she wished they wouldn't..._

_Elizabeth passed many bars...each of them had many a drunken brawls going on inside...she sped up her pace, for it she were caught, she could have anything done to her in this end of Port Royale...Rape, torture, kidnappingeven murder her...And Will would never know what had happened to her...She cried at the thought of never being able to see Will's smiling face, hear his soft laughter again..._

_Tears rolled down her ivory cheeks and she picked up her pace , but the street's length infront of her never changed...Elizabeth broke into a run , and the street stretched out, to forever keep her there...knowing that safety was just beyong that horizon, no more than normally 500 yards , lay Will Turner's Smithy...but she was now beyond his help...to far..._

_There was a snap and Elizabeth Swann suddenly fell to the cold, wet, dirty cobblestones , the heel of her slipper had cracked and broken off, sending her into a fall._

_She tried to move, but she could, she could feel anything, and was paralised from the neck down . _

_She heard the clicking of someone else's shoes...and into her view came a large fat, woman's foot, bound back in too small of leather pumps. The dress that the woman wore was ratty and dirty...Elizabeth looked up, trying to see, and what she saw, was a whore, with a tall slender man. His form was so farmiliar, but his face was too greatly blurred for Elizabeth to be able to recognize him._

_The man grasped her upper arm, hauling her up to her feet...His was dark and shadowed, he laughed cruely and beat herbut his hands, his hands were so destinctly rough._

_"No" _

_Elizabeth thought to herself, when she felt the callosed hand brush against her soft skin._

_"Get up you vile bitch !"_

_Lady Swann had falled to ground once more, and he pulled her up again , beating her senseless she cried out for William Turner, her lover...but come he did not._

_The man laughed again and a faint shimmer of the moon's light shone upon him, illuminating his brown eyesthose captivating brown eyes..._

_He rose his hand to strike her again, but changed his mind...his hand, instead passed right through her chest, and gripped her heart, ripping it from her, he laughed _

_"You're not going to need this anymore !"_

_Elizabeth gasped and clutched her breast, now covered in her own blood. The sun rose and showed her, her attacker...She screamed upon recognition, for it was..._

"Elizabeth ! I would thought, that after all these years, after these nine years of knowing me, being my friend, you would, nay, you **should** know that I wouldn't ever hurt you like that ! No Elizabeth, I'm not yelling at you. I'm sorry, but, prithee, why did you not come to me when you dreamed it ? I would of comforted you ."

" Will, it was at least 3:00 am, and when I looked out the window, stood on my balcany, your candle in your shop had just faded out. I didn't want to be a burden and run to you, just incase you really did hurt me. I would of, I should of, but it was soooo late, and you had been up for around 22 hours, I didn't want to keep you up longer."

" Elizabeth, you're never a burden. Just because my candle went out, does not mean that I was yet asleep. Was it the night before the date that had gone so...erm...differently ?"

" Yes ...I couldn't bring myself to look at you !"

" Elizabeth, you could of to me, I had the day of the next day. Worst case senario, was that I would of been a little tired during our date, but than again, it would of gone much better, it would of gone the way they had always before. Elizabeth, no matter what day, what time, nor whatever the problem, or reason, you can always come to me without fear. I'll always be willing to help you as much as I can. I love you, and that's what I am there to do."

" Oh William...can you ever forgive me for ruining what we had ?"

Elizabeth so badly wanted to hear him say that, yes he forgave her. She knew now, that he loved her, but she needed to know that she still meant something to him, anything, and her amber eyes showed that in the flickering light.

" No, I do not forgive you for ruining what we had."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, filling with fear and shame. She turned her head away from him, looking hurt, looking like he had just beat her with all of his strength.

" Because there is nothing to forgive"

Will's voice was soft, as was his touch. He gently turned her face back to his.

" You haven't ruin anything, simply postponed love. If anything, you have made us better, stronger, that is, if you trust me."

Elizabeth nodded frantically, getting hiccups from being nervous that whole time, she blushed when she started hiccupping and couldn't stop. Will smiled softly, chuckling as she hiccupped. It wasn't funny, not really, but she had been so very nervous that it had caused hiccups. This had always happened to her, since he met her. On the rare occasion that something had bothered her greatly, she hiccupped, even though, with the whole _Pearl_ incident the year passed, she had never hiccupped once. Apparently she had always held hope that either Will was coming for her, as she wished with all of her heart, or at least that the King's Royal Navy was coming to take her home.

" I'm sor hic sorry, I never meant to hic"

"Lizbet, stop while your ahead, don't hurt yourself luv."

Elizabeth nodded and didn't speak till her hiccups had passed, 5 minutes later.

" I repeat, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you Will"

" You didn't hurt me, but I was confused, no one seemed to know what the problem was, I thought that perhaps, your love for me had died, like a faded flame."

Elizabeth shook her head, her honey locks swaying

" Not ever."

" That's all I need to know my luv. I'm am here for you forever."

Will smiled and they leaned close, closer and closer till their lips met in a soft kiss, just as Jack peered in for his forth visit...

_Still got it in yeh, Sparrow !_

Jack grinned to himself, happy the couple was back together, and in each other's arms. He closed the door gently, not bothering to lock them in, for now there was no need, Elizabeth wouldn't try to escape.


	11. He's Never Really Gone If You Remember H

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, but any new characters are mine.

**Chapter Eleven**

**He's Never Really Gone If You Remember Him**

Will awoke in the early morning hours, just around 6:00 am. His eyes remained closed, trying to recall the wonderful dream that he had been having, a dream that he and Elizabeth had apologized for everything, and spent the night, sleeping in each other's arms. Then he remembered, it wasn't a dream. It had really happened. He opened his eyes gingerly, for the sun streamed in threw the small window, falling acorss his eyes. Will looked at Elizabeth and smiled, he kissed her brow and stayed close to her. Her head rested on his shoulder, her cheek against the crook of his neck, and her right arm, her good arm was curled around his waist, under him. Her left arm, she had, with difficulty, drapped over his stomach.Will knew it was hard for her to do, and it made it all the more special that she had taken her time to put her arm upon him, while he slept.

Eventually, he knew he had to get up, or Jack would wonder what they were up to, even though Elizabeth slept, and he lay awake thinking, Jack's mind just didn't work like that. Unfortunately. Will carefully got up from the bed, as not to wake his luv. He stretched and calmly left the room after leaving a note pinned to the pillow beside Elizabeth.

Jack looked down on the main deck, from the helm, as Will walked up to the stairs leading up to the helm. Unfortunately, again, Will looked considerably worse than he felt. His hair was sticking up at every angle, having slept the whole night in one posistion. His clothing was sleep rumpled, and his shirt and breeches her slightly off center -- looking like he had dressed to fast, but after what activity ?

" Ah Mr. Turrrrr-ner "

Will looked up at Jack,

"Finally decided to join us, eh ?"

Will yawned and glared at Jack, that's when Captain Sparrown noticed his, er...current state.

" Bloody 'ell William ! Yeh got i' on with a woman --"

Jack let that hang in the air, implying that Will had either, never lost his virginity yet (which however pathetic for a man his age was, was true) or that his prefrance wasn't woman, though it quite clearly was. At this, Will's eyes narrowed again.

"Righ' afta you made up with 'er , aye ?"

Will rolled his eyes, not liking that kind of thought this early in the morning. He had been kidnapped from his bed the night before, thrown into a cabin on a ship, and then locked in with a woman that thought he didn't love her; he had for nine years, and she honestly thought a simple dream was going to tare them apart ? Will truly hoped that it would never come to that , than again, he would be true forever. But he had yet to see what _Forever_, truly meant...

" Sparrow, just tell me it isn't the time I THINK it is ."

" 6:00 am, aye...why dun yeh know tha't ?"

" Because someone stole my pocket watch...it was my father's."

" Ah, well I know, because I 'ave ..THIS !"

Jack took out Will's silver pocket watch. It sparkled in the early morning sun, flashing like a falled star. Upon it , was engraved a "W" and a "T" , laying over each other, standing for _William Turner_, his now departed father. Will took it back, hurriedly attaching it back to his vest and putting it the pocket, it took all his might not to kill Jack for taking it to begin with . It was the only thing he had left of his father, now that the aztec coin medallion was gone, all he had now, was this watch, and his looks, for truly, Will looked just like his father. Jack saw the look on his face, as Will tried to remember as much about his father as he could. but the last time he had seen him, he had been only 4. It wasn't fair, that a good man like Bill Turner had been taken away.

"Its not fair boy,"

Jack looked at Will sadly, his eyes changing, and his voice and happy, carefree mood dissapating. Will looked up with tired, grief stricken eyes, the same eyes that old Bill Turner had given to Jack when he heard of his beautiful wife, Annelyn's death, and his son's disappearence.

" Its not fair tha' I got ta see more of 'im than yeh did...but you'll see 'im again, I knew yeh will"

Perhaps Jack knew something that Will didn't, and that he wasn't telling the young Blacksmith, something, something that wasn't being said...

" You're right, its not fair. Why should a pirate like you, get to be with my father, more than his own son"

Will's voice was bitter, he didn't mean it to be, but he couldn't help it, and Jack understood fully.

" I should be going and seeing if Lizbe--Miss. Swann is awake yet."

The last thing that Will wanted to hear right now, was his affection pet name for Elizabeth, aka, Lizbet. He knew Jack would never let him hear the end of the stupid pet name, and he would start to call her that, so it was loose all meaning to her. Walking slowly back below, Will couldn't stop thinking about his father, and how he died, a terrible death.

_Tied to a cannon, thrown into the sea. How could anyone do that to someone ! Barbossa was terrible yes, but he wouldn't of done that, he didn't even want to hurt Lizbet at first...but than again, my father probably angered him greatly...But my father was always such a good man -- well, as I remember him that is...I never saw my father as he was a pirate..._


	12. The Tale of a She Devil

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, but any new characters are mine.

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Tale of a She-Devil**

Will did not actually check to see if Elizabeth was awake. He slipped back into bed, under the wool covers with Elizabeth; the bed was still warm. William was too tired, too upset, and too stressed to care what Jack or the crew thought that they were doing. He just didn't care anymore. Will carefully reposistioned himself, so that Elizabeth's arm was around his waist underneath him, and her other arm drapped upon his stomach, moving carefully so that he didn't wake her. She looked so peaceful, so happy, for what he was sure was the first time in all together to long. Elizabeth's friends, and her maids, and her friends that were maids, had told him that she hadn't smiled in forever. Not since the night before her dream, and she had only smiled because she was with her love, Will, who had always been able to cheer her up, no matter what the problem was. Will laughed softly at the thought, a memory coming back to him, from when they were younger.

_" Will ?"_

_" Yes Miss. Swann?"_

_" Do you think I am pretty ?"_

_" No. "_

_" Why am I not ?"_

_" Cos your hair is everywhere, you've got sute all over your face, and you're only in your shift"_

_They were only 13 or 14 then, and he had been teaching her to fight, against her father's knowledge. She had told him that she was going out with her friend, and then sleeping over at their manor, when she had secretly snuck into the Smithy. No matter what she was covered in, no matter what her hair was like, whether it be a rats nest, or in perfect ringlets, and no matter if she was in full dress with corset and panniers, or in only her undershift, Will had thought she was pretty no matter what._

_" Oh...well what if I bathed, brushed my hair and put my dress back on , then would I be pretty in your eyes ?"_

_Will hadn't known it then, but Elizabeth had been asking if he loved her, because she loved him, and more than just her friend too._

_" No."_

_" Oh..."_

_Elizabeth seemed hurt by his answer,_

_" Because you aren't pretty -- you're beautiful, no matter what."_

_Will smiled and Elizabeth blushed._

_That night Elizabeth had been planning on actually going and staying with her friend, so that if her father came to pick her up in the morning, there would be no question. She had been planning on actually telling the truth, should her friend tell her father that she was late getting there, she would just tell her father,_

_" I'm sorry papa, I went to see Will, and we lost track of time. It won't happen again, I assure you."_

_But that's not how it turned out. Not at all. By the time that either Will or Elizabeth had noticed that she should be going, it was too late. It was well passed night fall, so she had stayed with Will in the Smithy that night, after J. Brown, Will's master, had gone home to his family. Will had given her his cot to sleep in, while he took the floor in the next room by the forge to keep warm. The next morning, Elizabeth went home early, but she was still covered in sute, and she smelt like the Smithy. Of course when her father learned that she had spent the night in Will's bed, no matter how innoccent it was, for after all, he was nowhere near her, her father had her locked up in her room for two weeks straight, but that didn't stop young Will from coming to see her. For the first days, he tried the honorable way, he truly did. He showed up in his best clothing, and knocked upon the big wooden doors, just to be turned down, Elizabeth wasn't to see him. So after that, he did what he shouldn't of. He slipped around the side of the house that had her room, and he climbed up the wall up to her balcany. And for those two weeks, he was the only thing that kept her from loosing all sanity, for he came every day. He had been the only thing that had kept her cheery._

_But then they grew up, and grew apart as he grew into the fine young man that he is, and she the proper young Lady that she is._

Will sighed, thinking of the times passed, when he felt Elizabeth stir in her sleep.

She moaned softly in the limbo between sleeping and wakefullness. She opened her eyes, and saw only Will's soft neck and hair, felt only him in her arms. She blushed and closed her eyes again , trying to hide her smile in his chest and clothing. She took a deep breath, drinking in his scent, and sighed in content, blithe that last night, and everything that had be said, had not been a dream.

" I love you Will"

Elizabeth murmured into his chest, just happy to finally be able to say it to him again, and wanting to hear his answer.

" I love you too Lizbet."

She grinned to herself and moved up, she kissed his cheek , and sat up, taking her right arm from under him. She stretched out her arms and her upper body.

It pained Will to watch her stretch, not that it caused him phsyical pain, but that he hurt him to watch the woman he loved so, have so many problems with her left arm.

Eventually she gave up trying to stretch her arm fully, and she turned to Will, a dull ache in her left should.

" Could you do me a favour, Mr. Turner?"

" Aye, what do you ask of me, luv ?"

" Take my left hand, and pull on my arm, but please not with all your strength -- I still remember when you tied my corset, I couldn't even speak."

She smiled at him cutely, she held out her hand for him to take.

Will gently wrapped his fingers around her's, he puts his right hand on her left shoulder and pulled gently to stretch her arm.

" Thank you William."

Elizabeth smiled and kissed his nose, getting up, she really needed something to wear. She didn't want to walk around in her night shift all day. She opened the closet off to the side of the bet, and tapped her foot, there was nothing in the closet...she sighed and spoke, her voice dripping with sarcasm,

" I suppose I could walk around the ship, naked , all day."

" Not a good idea around pirates luv, hold on, I have an idea."

Will got up, leaving her alone, and Elizabeth watched him leave, curiously.

1.

Will walked back up on deck, back to Jack

" Took yeh long enough boy"

" One, I'm not a boy, and two, I'm not here to hear your mad ideas of what I've been doing these last 20 minutes."

" Than why are yeh 'ere ?"

" I need to know if you have any dresses aboard."

Jack raised his eyebrow at him , looking him over,

" I don't think yeh 'ave the figure lad..."

" NOT for me Jack ! For Elizabeth !"

" Wha' , yeh rip 'er shift up ?"

Will sighed getting angrier and angrier, his foot tapped on the deck, and Jack could tell he was in no mood for his teasing

" Sorry mate, no there are no dresses aboard anymore -- unless she would like to wear what Barbossa had her wearing..."

" I doubt it , and that reminds me, why DID Barbossa have that dress aboard?"

Will was slightly afraid of the answer,

" Ah it belonged the Captain before him"

Will's eye brows shot up, because Jack here, was the captain before Barbossa.

" Erm...were you not captain before him ?"

" Not really, no. The ship was mine, I owned her, but the Captain was a Lass, a firey lass at that. Her name was Ethel Kidd, "Dirty" Ethel Kidd."

" Ah, I've heard of her, but only in passing. What became of Miss. Kidd ?"

" She drowned herself, when they put yer father off the ship"

" Oh ?"

" Aye, she killed herself, or so Barbossa told me. Bill and her couldn't be separated."

Will's eyes narrowed

" Not like tha' lad. Ethel was Bill's best friend, and she his. She was 21 when she drowned herself, yer age lad."

" So they were both lost...I see...So the dress was Ethel's than ?"

" Aye, Bill had bought it for her when they were in port once, it was the time they sent the coin of to you, or so I was told. You see my crew ? See some of them that were Barbossa's ?"

Will looked around, only now noticing the few, Pintel, Ragetti, and Mr. Twigg, needless to say , he wasn't exactly happy to see them.

" Jack ! They'll committ mutiny -- AGAIN !"

" No they won't, Dear William. They are the few that stayed true to Ethel, even after her untimely death, and that of Bill. I was her next in command, after your father of course, so even now , they stay true to her, to me. Now, if Elizabeth wold like to be wearing that gown --"

" Aye, I'll just go get it."

Will walked in to the Captain's Cabin, well, Jack's part of it anyway. There was another section that had been blocked off by a new wall, it had a locked door in it. Will tried to ignore it, it was just another room after all, but he couldn't find the plum gown anywhere. He spent at least 20 minutes ripping aparts Jack's room, and he had been told that it was in the Captain's cabin. He was just about to go and raise Hell to Jack , about lying and how it was not even in that little room, filled with rum bottles, when the door and wall finally got the better of his curiousity.

Calmly, Will Turner walked to the door, and examined the lock, it would have a tiny golden key, now, he just needed to find it ! He ran his hands through his hair thinking of where the key could possibly hidden by Jack..he slapped himself in the head, at just how obvious it was, in his rum cache.

Will practically ran to the closet, he threw open the doors, there was nothing inside, but he knew Jack better than to be fooled. He searched the wall with his fingers. Something caught his attention, below his feet, an inconsistancy in the wood's height. A ledge. He grinned to himself and crouched door, his fingers searching and finding the low handle of the door, he moved off of it and pulled it open, he looked down, it was dark. Taking the chance, from sheer curiousity, he dropped himself into the darkness. There was a ceiling, about 2 feet above his head. All around him were rum bottles, all full. There was a candle on a table to his side, as well as some flint. He lit the candle and picked it up, using its light, he searched. Something off to the side infront of him, flashed golden. The key. He slipped it into his pocket and moved back to the table, the entry way was nearly right above his head now. He blew out the candle and put it back where it was. He stood beneath the openeding, and reached up, grabbing onto the sides, he pulled himself up and out. He closed it again, and left the closet.

Will walked back to the door, and put the key in the lock, he prayed it would work. The lock went click, and he opened the door, stepping into the sealed off room...his jaw dropped.

1.

Elizabeth had now began to pace, wondering if Will was ever going to come back.

" Oh come on, how long does it take to ask Jack for clothing ? Honestly !"

She wasn't mad, not mad at Will, no. But she worried that something had happened...he fell overboard, and eatten by sharks--yes her mind jumped to conclusions when she was alone, and bored.

" Perhaps I should just go look for him...who knows, perhaps he got lost ?"

1.

Will stared in awe at the room. It was filled with GOLD. It covered the dressers and tables, the sun, streeming in through the windows, whose curtains remained unclosed, sparkled off of the treasure, giving the room a golden glow. The curtains were crimson crushed velvet, there was a dressing curtain, in one corner of the room, it was Chinese, by the look of it, probably aquired during one of the trips to the east. It was mahogany, and covered in dust. Ontop of it lay a dress of the same colour and material as the curtains, but it was embroidered with rubies and diamonds. True rubies and diamonds ! Will couldn't believe it. Infront of the dressing curtain, was a pair of red woman's high heeled shoes, made of heeled leather and bone, with red silk sewed over it. They had red silk flowers attached, with a small silver buckle on each side, they too, were covered in dust.

To the side of Will, there was a mahogany table. Upon it rested many many maps , and open rum bottles, all covered in dust, he walked over and looked down at the maps. Upon one, written in handwritting, not unlike his own, was scrowled the word , " _Escape_" This sent a shiver down Will's spine, he knew that writting, it was his father's...But everything here hadn't been touched in 9, nearly 10 years. He looked at the bed, it was lazily pulled up, but the sheets were silk, and the cover on top was red, embroided with dragons in silver and gold thread, if you looked closely , you could just see the impression of the woman that slept there last...preserved. Beside the bed was chair, where Bootstrap had slept everynight...Again, Will shivered, he knew why they kept this room closed off. But something was sticking from beneath the pillow, a paper. He had to know what it was, so he pulled it out, ruining the impression of the woman to last sleep here...he read the note, it was in a woman's handwritting,

_I , Captain Ethel Kidd of the Black Pearl,_

_write this last note, for whoever may find it. I write this now, late at night, for I know tomorrow they are going to throw Bootstrap, my friend, and my heart, into the sea. He does not know it, he sleeps now, in his place beside me, in the chair that has sat there for years, since I was just 19. He does not know, because only I over heard them, and I can't bear to tell him. And when they throw him overboard, I will follow. I will wait for him forever, I will free him. For I am immortal too, as no one dost know. Tomorrow, when the world is to end for us, I will follow him to the depths, and wait with him, till our time has come, and our curse is broken somehow. We shall not die, we will return to this ship, that I swear._

_ Captain "Dirty" Ethel Marie Kidd, Lady of London._

Will nearly dropped the note...looking around he found the dress and ran out of the room.


	13. The Creeking in the Boards

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, but any new characters are mine.

**Author's Note**: I'm soooo happy to see people do check to see if I do update, makes me feel all warm and squishy ;D

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Creeking in the Boards**

Will raced from the Captain's Cabin, looking as though he had seen a ghost. He ran passed Jack as fast as he could, carrying the dress.

" 'Old yer 'orses boy !"

Will stopped running, though he didn't want to ... He was pale and shaking.

" What's wrong boy, yeh look like yeh've seen a ghost "

" Very nearly, Jack. Why didn't you tell me about that room ?"

Jack's carefree mood seemed to change...he grew darker, his eyes narrowed

" What room, boy ?"

Will knew he shouldn't of gone into the room, he knew he shouldn't of...but he did.

" The one that was blocked off from the captain's cabin..Ethel's old room."

" You got in? "

" Aye...I found the key in you rum cache..."

Jack did not seem happy. His eyes were dark, and the tone in his voice was changed, he was truly mad at Will, and Will had never seen him like this. Sure , Jack and him didn't get along on some occasions, but Jack had never been truly agry with him, not even when he hit him with the oare, and left him in the cavern with Barbossa...but now he truly was angry.

" Will tha' room is locked off fer a reason ! Its not ta be touched unless absolutely necessary ! Will tha' room was ta be kept the way it was, as Ethel and Bill's memorial !"

Will stood, wide eyed, amazed at how Jack was yelling at him.

" Jack I'm sorry, I didn't know I -- "

Jack sighed, rubbing his eyes.

" Yeh're right boy, yeh didn' know. I cannot blame yeh for doing what I would do if I didn't know...But you disturbed the piece aboard this ship ! Yeh've wakened somthing that shouldna been woken, not yet"

" What have I done ? What have I done, you've been into the room, and so has Barbossa, why wasn't I to go in ?"

" Because, only yeh could awaken it, and yeh've done just that. Now get on back ta Elizabeth, before she comes lookin' fer yeh. Go boy, go"

1.

Will walked below, alone in a dark part of the ship, he was tired, and he needed to be alone, and everything made him uneasy. He was walking, aimlessly down the dark corridor. There was nothing down here, nothing to find, nothing to do, nothing to distract, and that was the way he liked it--or so he thought.

Something caught his attention, in the darkness of the hall, or in the darkness of his mind, he heard footsteps behind him. At first, it didn't bother him, it was probably just one of the crew moving about. But the footsteps didn't seem earthly. They were hollow, echoing , in a small corridor, where nothing would echo, and that bothered him. Greatly.

Turning around, his dark hair flying out of it's tie, Will searched the darkness for Jack , Elizabeth, or anyone else for that matter.

" Who is here ?"

There was no answer, not one in the darkness of the corridor. Perhaps he was just imagining it all , or perhaps not... The steps started again, growing louder and louder, the boards creeking. It came to the point, that footsteps were beside him. Will, looking the side, saw no one at all. Growing more and more fightened, he sped up, and ran from the corridor, back up and out the way he had come, the steps followed not.

With no time to think, Will kept running, he had to tell Jack and Elizabeth, that something was wrong, desperately wrong. He explained, he really did, or at least he tried to.

" William hunny, you're imagining things."

Elizabeth touched his arm lovingly,

" Elizabeth, darling, I wasn't hearing things -- well I heard something, but I wasn't imagining it ! There's something or someone aboard this ship , something or someone that wasn't here before, there's something trapped on this ship, something that is evil."

Elizabeth seemed frightened, but she didn't truly believe anything was there. Jack didn't either, he just looked at Will.

" Yeh be over reactin' mate, yer mind's thinki' to 'ard on what happened earlier."

Jack got up and left them.

1.

Jack soon though, had an encounter of his own. He was pacing in his cabin. The door of the other room had been closed, but left unlocked. As Jack paced, he heard something, footsteps, they sounded -- wet... Jack went to his door, and peered out at the crew, they were all working, and all of them were dry, there went his theory of someone falling into the water. The footsteps grew louder, growing closer, the leather of the boots that whoever it was that was making the footsteps, was squeeking, wet.

Growing greatly disturbed, Jack looked around, all over for the cause of the sound that he was hearing. That's when his attention turned to the room that had been blocked off, the original captain's cabin, the room that William Turner had opened up. It was there that the footsteps were coming from. Although that Jack knew that no one could of gotten in without his knowing, he still gingerly walked up to the door. He knocked, so that if someone was in there, they would know he was on the other side. Not that it made a difference. He opened the door a crack and peered in...there was no one there...and Jack started to believe Will's words...

He ran to Elizabeth and Will, telling of his expierence...Will and Jack grew uneasy, not from fright, but the kind of unease that one feels, when they know something bad is about to happen. Elizabeth, of course, kept trying to tell them, it was just in their heads, yet in her mind, she was growing afraid, possibly, for her life. Yet she kept her head.

" You two are scaring yourself needlessly. I said take a break, drink a rum, and go to sleep for a few hours. It will do you good. Now go so that I may FINALLY get dressed !"

She shooed them out of her cabin.

A storm was coming in, the sky was darkening. The window was open, and few candles that Elizabeth had alite, were blown out, as lightning flashed for the first time.

She paid no need to it. It was just a storm after all. Gingerly, with care, she pulled off the one piece of clothing she had on, her night shift. Taking her time, she pulled on the plum gown's shift, lacing the bodice closed around her breasts. With gently care she laced up the three quarter sleeves, having difficutly doing her right side, for her left arm was not so good. She lifted the plum gown, it looked purple in this darkened light... She placed it on the floor, stepping into it, and pulling it up on her right side first with her right arm, really rather difficult, but she got it up, following it with her left side. Elizabeth took the clasps on the front and closed them. She pulled the pin out from her have pompadour styled hair, letting her honey locks fall down upon her shoulders as she looked in the full length mirror.

Stepping back slightly from the mirror, Elizabeth smoothed out the dress, smoothing the plum silk taffeta as she looked in the mirror, moving the low collar of her dress to better compliment her chest, yes , although she knew no one cared, and though it didn't matter to her, she wanted Will to look at her, and be pleased at what he saw, though he would be no matter how she looked. She sighed at her reflection, not liking it...looking around, she found a few hankerchiefs, and she prayed that no one would catch on. She slipped them into her bodice, in her shift, under her breasts, trying to make herself look bigger. She looked back into the mirror, and straightened her chest slightly, so it didn't look quite so obvious. She smoothed out the dress again, making sure that she looked just perfect for Will, but she looked up, and saw someone in the mirror behind her. A woman.

A woman with dark hair, it fell in three ringlets, two in the front, and one in the back, the rest of it was gathered up in a bun at the back of her head. He hair fell to her hips, and she was a tall woman, taller than Elizabeth, by just a little. Her skin was pale, and she was quite obviously british, but her skin had been kissed by the sun, even if only just a little. Her eyes were blue-grey and cold. She was wearing a dress of midnight blue and silver brocade.

" That's mine"

Elizabeth spun around , scared she looked out at the dark room, yet saw nothing. Sighing, finding the scares that Jack and Will had had, were getting to her, she turned back around.

" Give it back."

Elizabeth turned around again, terrified. Lightning flashed, lighting up a woman sitting in a dark corner, a glare upon her hardend face. Elizabeth's jaw fell open, and she screamed, but a hand was laid over her mouth...

1.

Will laid on the bed in another cabin, trying to rest, but he couldn't...he just couldn't. He knew something was wrong, he could feel it, and no one could tell him that he didn't. After all, even Jack knew that something was wrong.

Lightning flashed again, and Will again started to hear the footsteps. He sat up quickly, and looked around. He didn't see anything, but he felt that whoever it was, was in the room with him. Taking no chances with his life, Will got up from the bed, slowly, moving to the door. He hear a click, and the door was locked. It was no use pulling on it, yet he still tried.

" Its locked, William"

The voice was male, it was deep, but it had a farmiliar tone to it, but from where, poor confused and terrified Will knew not.

The lightning flashed again, showing a man standing not but 4 feet from Will. He was tall, just as Will. His hair was dark light night, particially bleached by the sun, and it hanged, just passed his shoulders. His skin was naturaly a tan colour, thought he was british, and it was darker, kissed by the sun. His eyes were brown, and warm, his beard was split and braided, both braids ending in an orange glass or perhaps wooden, bead, and across this man's face, was a hideous scar, it cut, diagonally from his one cheek, across his face, forpassing the nose, cut through his lips, and ended on the opposite side of his chin...the man looked no more than 25 years old, and he looked just like Dear William...


	14. A Pleasent Surprise

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, but any new characters are mine.

**Author's Note**: I'm soooo happy to see people do check to see if I do update, makes me feel all warm and squishy ;D

**Chapter Fourteen**

**A Pleasent Surprise**

_Elizabeth turned around again, terrified. Lightning flashed, lighting up a woman sitting in a dark corner, a glare upon her hardend face. Elizabeth's jaw fell open, and she screamed, but a hand was laid over her mouth..._

Soon hearing Elizabeth's scream, Jack ran to her cabin, fearing for her, and since there was no sign of Will, he might as well as deffend his late best friend's son's, beloved.

The room was dark, dark as if there were some evil so in it . Jack saw Elizabeth, standing, shaking, staring at something that was in the corner of the room.

" Elizabeth, are yeh alright lass !"

He hadn't bothered to look where she was looking, why, I don't know. That should of been the first thing that he did, but he didn't. As Jack put his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders, she seemed in shock, when a woman's voice came from the darkness. It was haunting, and gruff, it wasn't soft like a woman's should be , not like music. The voice was hard, like the woman had seen more than she should of in her years, wise beyond her age.

" Hello, Jack."

Jack knew the voice, but still he jumped, startled, and still he asked his next question,

" Who are you ?"

He spoke, letting go of the terrified Elizabeth's shoulders, he walked forward, with a lit candle, just as the woman got up from the chair; the skirt of her dress swishing.

The light grew closer and closer to her, as Jack saw just her dress and part of her chest, he was about to gaze upon the face of this woman, this haunting woman, when his candle spluttered out. The mystery woman had blown out the candle, she laughed, nay, she cackled. Jack grew afraid, who was this demon ? This Devil this--

**CRASH**

Lightning had struck one of the longboats, just outside the window, and fire showed to him the woman.

" No...this isn't possible, yeh're supposed to be dead...NO ! Yeh be dead ! Restin' at the bottom o' Davy Jones' Locka !"

" No Jack Sparrow..."

Jack, terrified, grew out his pistol, he cocked it, and shot the woman through the heart...But she sighed and straightened her dress

" I am immortal Jack Sparrow, have been since my birth those 31 years ago. I am immortal, don't you forget it"

The Immortal Ethel Kidd...

1.

There was nothing that he could do, and it all happened so fast. In ghostly light of the storm outside, Will's silver pocket watch glittered like a captured moon. Will backed up, as the young man that he was locked in the room with, practically his twin, came ever closer. His boot heels clicking. The very footsteps that Will had been hearing all day in the darkness of every room, every corridor... The man's hand reached out, and took the watch from him.

" You still have the watch I gave you before I left"

His voice was soft, and sounded like Will's, when he had said to Elizabeth a year ago " I thought I had lost it the day they rescued me, it was a gift from my father". He smiled softly, looking as if he was in another world, or another time as he looked at the watch.

" Give it back to me ! It was my father's ! "

The man looked up, startled out of his memories, his mouth was open, and his tongue was touching the back of his front teeth, the look that Will always did.

" I know it means a lot to you William, I'm happy to know that it still does after all these years."

He put the watch back in Will's hand, folding Will's long, tan, strength filled fingers around it.

" And what would you care ?"

" William Edward Jonathon Turner,"

The man said Will's full name, the full name that only he, and his late parents had known.

" How do you know my name ?"

" Whether you want to hear this or not Little Bill -- "

That hurt Will, that name, it wasn't that it bothered him, being called little, or that it caused him physical pain, it was just a word, no, it was much more than that that hurt him...that was the name that his father had always called him when he was around, those 17 years ago.

" Don't call me that, please I cannot hear that name Sir..."

" William, do you truly not know who I am ?"

The lightning flashed again, showing him once more to Will.

" I know you cannot be who I thought you were...My father was 17 years older than me, not 4, and he had no scar that you so bear."

" William, things change. I had thought that you of all people would know that William. I am immortal, ever young. I stopped aging when I was 29, but I was never allowed to look anything over 25, why am I immortal , well its because -- "

" Aztec gold..."

" Aye Will, Aztec gold"

" But I broke the curse."

" No, you only half broke it for me at least. The others had their curse broken, yes, but no I. You are only half of my blood, you've got Annelyn Mc'Victor's blood, your mother's blood in you too, therefore, your blood was not strong enough to end my curse."

" Oh...Than you are still a -- skeletal pirate in the moonlight ?"

" Only on the Waning Cresent moon every month, only then do I show like that."

" That still doesn't explain the scar"

" Well that one happened when I was 25, I was in a fight with rival pirates, and um, heh, I was just to slow to duck"

Will's eyes widened, the nerv beside his right eye, was twitching.

" T-- Too slow to duck ! "

" Aye boy, the pirate swung and I didn't anticipate his speed quite right "

Bootstrap didn't even seem bothered by it, but the thought of it was enough to make poor Will sick. He could just feel a blade slashing through his face, cutting the flesh and muscle, scrapping agaist his cheekbone -- God it was amazing that Bootstrap had not died of blood loss or infection long ago !

Bill could see the look crossing his son's eyes as he thought about what his father had just said -- then it hit Will, his FATHER.

Will jumped back, suddenly terrified of Bill again, but his back was pressed to the wooden wall.

" Little Bill...what's wrong ?"

" You can't be here...you're dead...no you can't be here"

"Well I am son."

" No...you're a ghost sent to haunt me ! Get away from me ! Please...I cannot bear the pain again"

There was absolutely no way , that anyone in their right and sound minds, could not say that these two were related, though, they looked more like brothers, not father and son. Their faces were nearly exactly alike, but Will's eyes were a slightly different shape, one of the few traits of his mother, for Bill's eyes were almond shaped. Even there voices were alike, should one speak, than the other, continuing the thought or statement, one would think it was the same man speaking. The only way to tell these two apart, was Bootstrap Bill's scar, there was nothing else that could be counted. After all, Bill could cut his hair, or Will could grow his longer, Bill could snip off his braided beard, or Will , heaven forbid, could grow it...and should either of them change too look either more respectable, for Bill, or more pirate for Will, you would never be able to tell them apart, save Bill's scar.


	15. The Morning in Dark

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, but any new characters are mine.

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry for the delay again.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Morning in Darkness**

The storm passed by the following morning, thankfully.

As the sun rose falling in through the windows, it fell acrossed two sleeping figures in a white linen bed. One with dark hair, like chocolate, and the other with lighter hair, like honey, their hair was together entwined. The woman, the figure with the honey coloured hair, was curled up with the other, the man. She seemed to of fallen asleep shivering, but not the kind of shivering one does when they are over cold. No, it was the kind of shivering, that one does when one was is scared wittless. The man had his arms wrapped around her, his cheek resting against the crown of her head, sleeping peacefully-- Until a mad parrot flew in the window that is...

" WRAWK ! RISE AND SHINE THE MORNIN'S FINE ! WRAWK !"

Will groaned waking up at the sound of Cotton's infernal parrot...All he wanted to do , was sleep-- and if not that, than to roast that parrot on a spit for breakfast, the sad thing was, it was probably the best breakfast that he would have while aboard this ship...

_One day Cotton's gonna come up on deck, and I'll be sitting there with a fire, roasting his parrot, and I will be laughing evily..._

Will thought to himself as he rolled onto his back, and pushed himself up on his forearms, cringing as the sun light fell right into his eyes.

Elizabeth awoke at the sound of the Will's groan, and she sat up. Her mussed honey locks fell over her shoulders as she looked over at Will...then a thought hit her...

" Oh no !"

" What is it Liz ?"

Will asked tiredly, and he knew the answer would have something to do with him, but he didn't care at the moment, he was still too consumed by sleep.

" If my father knew that I slept inside a bed with you, he would have your head -- "

" Well he locked you up for sleeping in my bed while I slept in another room on the floor. So naturally he is going to have my head, but don't worry, I'm not going to let that happen. Besides, he'll never know, and he is still in a coma..."

Will yawned and stretched, rolled his shoulders and his head, to crack his neck. Elizabeth shuttered in slight disgust at the sound that his neck and back made. But something else was tugging at her heart. Her father. He could be dying, and she wouldn't be there...

" William...do you think he will live ?"

" Who ?"

" My father..."

" Of course he will Elizabeth. The best doctor on all of Jamaica are looking after him, they know what they are doing."

" That's what they say...but they don't Will, they don't know."

" What makes you say that Lizbet ?"

Elizabeth just stared and him, and took her left arm by the wrist, lifted it up, and dropped it limply back down, falling into her lap.

" Good point...but you ripped the wood out, you shouldn't of even touched it till a doctor looked at it -- or at least me."

" So YOU could pull it out ? Please, you break my sconce everytime you touch it."

" ...I broke the sconce **once**..."

" I fixed it, you broke it again by touching it...and again, and again."

" You fixed it ? It couldn't be fixed -- and how did you fix it without the part I broke ?"

" William...you are a Blacksmith, you should know how to fix it, it just slides back in and connects, its so you can clean them silly !"

Will flushed a slight pink as he looked at her,

" Oh...Still, how did you find the piece? "

" I went to fetch my parasol, and I happened to look at the sconce , there was a piece missing. I knew that you did it, and I knew that you wouldn't be thinking. Besides, the only place in the front hall that you COULD of hidden, was with our parasols and canes."

" Hah, hah..ha..."

Will just laughed nervously, suddenly looking out the window at a rather interesting barnacle, blushing.

" I was a kid, I was nervous..."

" Will...it was last year...And if you had been just a boy , then within a few weeks, you became a man. And a wonderful one at that.."

Elizabeth scooched closer and rested her head on his shoulder, sighing contently in his warmth.

" I love you"

Will's voice turned soft and he put his arms around her.

" Mmmm, love you too"

She yawned and leaned heavily against him, wanting to go back to sleep, the storm having terrified her the night before.Will shifted her weight slightly and laid back down, with her laying for the most part on top of him. Both just wanted to sleep...

There was a knock on the door, when they didn't answer it, it turned to someone banging on the door angrily.

" While yeh be aboard meh ship I ask on'y one thing of yeh ! YEH GET UP ON TIME !"

Jack's angry voice called from outside their door.

" Why..."

Will groanned and curled up tighter with Elizabeth

" Becoz we 'ave ta go over the plan mate ! Now ge' up before I break down this 'ere door and find yeh both naked !"

" Oh for the love of God Jack ! We have done nothing !"

Elizabeth angrilly got up from the bed and threw open the door, standing infront of Jack with her angry expression; one eyebrow arched high, her lips pursed and her lower jaw out set a little.

" Alrigh' alrigh' lass. No need ta get angry...Come on yeh two, we've got ta go over our course o' action"

" Course of action..Jack we'er not fighting anyone..."

Will stood up tiredly and stretched out, smoothing out his sleep rumpled clothing. His dark chocolate hair a mess and sticking up at random angles. With tired fingers he raked his hand through his hair and smoothed it enough to tie it back tightly. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and crouched down, bent over backwards, his hands on the floor behind him, he arched his back up, stretching. The sight greatly disturbed Elizabeth.

" Do you do that every morning ?"

" Not usually, why ?"

" Because its-"

She paused thinking of something to say that would not offend dear William, she soon continued in her soft voice,

" Creepy"

Right, like that would not offend someone. Will looked at her, his eyes a little wide, and his eyebrow raised questioningly. Elizabeth turned a slight pink colour and cleared her throat,

" So Mr. Sparrow, what is our plan of action ?"

" Follow me..."

1.

After many long moments, of Jack Sparrow leading Elizabeth Swann and William Turner through the dark halls of the _Black Pearl _, halls that Will nor Elizabeth had ever seen before. Jack walked ahead of them, a torch in his hand, and his leather Buccaneer boots sloshing through a shallow body of water as there was an unfound leak somewhere down here, in the darkness. They were sure they could hear rats in the shadows, waiting, waiting...waiting, to strike and kill them with any number of diseases that they could be carrying. That though made Will very uncomfortable. Jack though, seemed unaware of the vermin down here, either that or he just did not care any longer.

" We're almost there."

He was so calm as they waded through the disgusting water, most likely from the bilge. Will sloshed along behind Elizabeth; who held her skirts up as she walked through the water. With her bare toes she could feel the very slime on the ebony wood of the floor boards.

There was a slight ripple in the water ahead of her; Jack had bumped into something with his foot. He calmly peered down at the water his torch lowering, followed by his eerily calm voice,

" Oop. Watch ou' fer the corpse."

Will though he had only meant a rat or a sea gull or something. You know, the kind of creature that gets trapped and cannot escape to live, but no, that's not what it was. Elizabeth screamed as loud as she could when the light of the torch fell over the cadaverious pirate floating in the water directly infront of her feet. She screamed and immediately turned and buried her head in the startled Will's chest. Will grabbed her by her corseted waist and lifted her up, walking passed the long dead and putrid pirate. Elizabeth couldn't remove her face from Will's hair, to afraid of what she might see.


	16. The Plan

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, but any new characters are mine.

**Author's Note**: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK ! OMG SO LONG WITHOUT AN UPDATE ! GAH NEARLY A YEAR ! OMG I'M SOOOOOO SORRY ! Btw, as a warning, I do use the term dollars in this chapter, even though they didn't use dollars then. I needed to show just how much money they are going after. Thank you !

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Plan**

_There was a slight ripple in the water ahead of her; Jack had bumped into something with his foot. He calmly peered down at the water his torch lowering, followed by his eerily calm voice,_

_" Oop. Watch ou' fer the corpse."_

_Will though he had only meant a rat or a sea gull or something. You know, the kind of creature that gets trapped and cannot escape to live, but no, that's not what it was. Elizabeth screamed as loud as she could when the light of the torch fell over the cadaverous pirate floating in the water directly in front of her feet. She screamed and immediately turned and buried her head in the startled Will's chest. Will grabbed her by her corseted waist and lifted her up, walking passed the long dead and putrid pirate. Elizabeth couldn't remove her face from Will's hair, to afraid of what she might see._

Shivering slightly, William shook of the feeling of fright and followed Jack on through the darkest bowels of the _Black Pearl_. Ahead of him, the light of Jack Sparrow's torch flickered and wavered in the darkness as he calmly sloshed through the overflowed bilge water. It smelt like death down there. Smelt like more than just one pirate had met his fate down here, and had never left thereafter. Than again…Will was certain that most pirate ships must smell like that, or at least…he hoped so, as morbid as that sounds.

Jake turned to look at them, the light of his torch falling over his face, illuminating his spiced rum colored eyes.

" What you be about tah see, has been seen by no other eyes…except maybe Barbossa's…and tha monkey's and-- yeh know wha' ? Never mind…its not been seen by eyes other than yours…"

Jack turned back to the door, the beads and bones in his hair clacking together in the motion. He pulled out a small silver key from his overcoat pocket, and slid it into the lock of the door.

Elizabeth looked at him, her nose crinkling in confusion, her left, delicate eyebrow arched up and she mouthed a few words of confusion, before she turned to look at Will. He looked at her and shook his head, as if saying _Don't even try to correct him, you won't win…_She shook her head, letting the confusion dissipate, and she moved closer to the door that Jack was standing in front of.

Will followed her close behind. His leather boots sloshed through the disgusting, disease ridden water as he moved forwards. Somewhere beside him, was the high pitched squeaking of a rat as it sniffed the air. He looked down, seeing the vermin, and shivered gently. He hated being on board _The Black Pearl_…it had its many stowaways.

The lock on the door clicked, as the pirate captain turned the key slowly counter-clockwise…He tried to open the door-- to no avail. He rattled the door back and forth and stomped his foot trying to get it to open. He looked at the key, and back at the door. He rattled it once again, and looked at the key. He coughed and turned the key all the way clockwise. The door swung open without a problem. Jack Sparrow swaggered inside, with the governor's daughter and the blacksmith close behind. He moved around a rather large table that had many a map laid out , held down by various objects, such as doubloons and pieces of eight. Jack lifted his lit torch up to one of the lamps that hung from the ebony ceiling. The lamp burst with light, and all the others burst into flames, one after an other, all around the room. It through a sinister golden glow to everything else in the room.

Will jumped slightly as each lamp suddenly lit itself and he looked around, as Elizabeth moved towards the table, where Jack was standing. Jack turned his back to her, as he placed the torch into a brace on the wall. He turned back as Will came forward.

"Now what I am about' tah tell yeh, can never leave this room, understand ?"

Jack turned all quite serious on the couple as he placed his hands on either sides of the map, and leaned over it.

"Of course Jack."

Will nodded and looked down at the map, which Elizabeth was already studying with a mild interest.

"We be headed towards the New World"

Elizabeth's head snapped up and she looked at Jack incredulously

" But why ?"

"We be headed to the Colony of Florida; The _Flowery Colony_."

Will's eyebrow raised a little bored, as Jack named where they were headed to.

" Why are we going to Florida ?"

" Because there mate, of the coast of the New World, lies a hidden treasure. A treasure that will make us richer than the King of Spain himself."

"Oh no…not another treasure quest Jack ! You know where the last one got you !"

Jack turned to Elizabeth, looking slightly like he had no clue what she was talking about

" Marooned on an island ! Does that ring a bell Captain ?"

"Oh tha'…well I have no mutinous first mate this time dearie"

Jake waved it off with an extravagant move of his right hand.

"Jack, the treasure must belong to someone. Does it not ?"

" William…try to get this through yer head. We're PIRATES"

Will grumbled to himself and looked back at the map. Jack was drawing their course with his finger, from where they were stationed at this moment, to the treasure site. Once at the treasure site, he tapped it a few times with his tan finger, emphasizing his point.

"This is the location of the _Santa Margarita _. She sank in a hurricane sometime in 1622. She was in the sight of the _Atocha_, the Ghost Galleon. She sank into the deep dark waters off of Cayo de Boca. Along with the _Santa Margarita_, and the _Atocha, _there was one other in the fleet of Spanish Treasure Galleons. She was the _Rosario_. They all sank in the same Hurricane on the same fateful day. However, the _Santa Margarita _was carrying the most treasure, worth some 20 million dollars, therefore she is the one we are going after."

Both Elizabeth's and Will's jaws dropped. They couldn't believe how much money they were planning to go after. Even with a full crew of 27 and themselves, that was still six hundred thousand, six hundred and sixty six dollars EACH. That was if it was split equally, which with Jack as Captain, was more than likely…Will was going to be more rich than the Governor of Port Royale…well, now he couldn't say that Elizabeth had picked a poor match…even if he was a pirate…


End file.
